The Call of the Brothers: Siren's Revenge
by Tiger7
Summary: Sequel to "Call of the Brothers". About Hare and Tiger. The second of the third installment. Please review.


I do not own Monster Rancher or any characters and do not claim to.  
  
"The Call of the Brothers: Siren's Revenge"  
  
The searchers travel further through Gray Wolf's forest. Tiger's attitude has become more unusual. He seems more distracted.  
  
It was a cold and cloudy day. The wind was breezy and played with Gray Wolf's silver mane. His blue eyes were sharp and cold as he looked out upon his territory. "You're out there some where....I know it" Gray Wolf said to himself. Muraski walked up to him and stood beside him. "Master Gray Wolf, the rebels are reaching the border of the Snowy Moutain territory. They will most likely be leaving the forest by sundown."She informed Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf was silent. "My pack and I have also contacted Mistress Siren of the Ice (Pixie/Tiger). She has been informed of the rebels that are comming into her territory. She says she will destroy them." "Good." Gray Wolf replied. "We will keep an eye on them as well Master." Muraski added. "Very well." Gray Wolf answered. With that, Muraski went to do her duty. Gray Wolf watched the land, pondering his thoughts.  
  
******  
  
Muraski looked made her way through Gray Wolf's lair into the den where her pack was. She looked at her new pack. They were strong and ready for anything. This time, Tiger of the Wind would fall. The pack members were buzzing with conversations, while some were sleeping, and others play fighting. Muraski yelped to get the packs attention. All members directed their attention to her. Kajma, who was sleeping, stretched and yawned. Being the second-in-command of the pack, he stood by her side. "Let's move out." Muraski ordered. She lead the way out of the den, with Kajma at her side and the rest of the pack behind them.  
  
******  
  
"Mistress Siren, the rebels have entered your territory." An evil hare told Siren. "Good, everything is working smoothly. I am dying to know, who is in this "undefeatable group"?" Siren asked. "From what I saw, mistress, its a Golem, 2 humans, a suezo, a blue tiger, and a hare. Not much of-..." "What was that last monster?" Siren interupted. "A hare." Evil Hare replied. Siren remained silent. "Kill them all except for the tiger. Master Gray Wolf has plans for him." Siren finally spoke again after a long pause. "Yes, Mistress." "And one more thing." She added. The evil hare turned around. "What type of hare is in the group?" "It has no sub-breed. It is brown and wears a red scarf around his neck." the evil hare answered. Siren was silent. "Bring him to me." She said. The black hare nodded and left. Siren sat in her ice chair tapping her fingers on the arm of the seat.  
  
~WolfClaw (Durahan/Tiger), Siren's fionce, and herself were approaching a village, ready to defeat the monsters and turn them into baddies. The two together and their troops attacked the village. Most of the inhabitants in the village were dead. Most of the monsters were "accidently" turned into mystery disks. The ones that survived were captured and made into baddies. As Siren and WolfClaw searched the village for survivors, they heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. Siren dug into the bushes and picked up a brown hare with a red scarf around his neck by the ears. He looked anngered and mad. He swung a punch at Siren and hit her on her cheek. She dropped the Hare and touched her cheek, which was starting to bruise. The hare started to run. WolfClaw formed a ball of energy in his hand and threw it at the hare. He fell to the ground, holding his bloody side, wincing in pain. After a few moments, the hare arose to his feet weakly, his ears drooping down and his eyes wavering. The durahan hybrid grabbed his sword and pointed it at the hare. "Come with me." he said to the weak hare. The hare refused to budge. The durahan, more urgently, told the hare to go with him. The hare still remained stubborn and didn't move. The durahan grew angered and this time lifted the sword to strike the hare dead. The hare, seeing his chance to escape, pulsed with a pink aurora. He jumped WolfClaw, his foot flaming, screaming "DRAGON KICK!!" The durahan, not expecting the attack, took the blow to the chest. WolfClaw roared with pain and fell to the ground. Siren picked up the mortally wounded WolfClaw and held him in her arms. Tears streaked down her cheeks. The durahan started to glow a bright pink. He touched her cheek with his weak hand. She responded by touching his hand that was on her cheek. Then, the durahan became a mystery disk. She trembled as she touched the mystery disk. She broke down and cried, her tears falling on the lost disk. She looked to the where the Hare was standing, to see that he wasn't there. Balling her fists, she vowed that she would kill the hare for the murder of her lover.~  
  
Siren felt a tear streak down her cheek as she remembered the memory. She quickly wiped it away and balled her fists, remembering her vow that she made long ago.  
  
******  
  
The searchers continued north. Holly and Genki were in the front. Moochi was at Genki's side. Suezo was beside Holly. Hare and Golem followed behind them, and Tiger stayed at the right end of the group, keeping a distance. The new snowy region was cold. The weather didn't affect Tiger or Golem or Hare much. Moochi and suezo were affected but soon adapted. Holly and Genki wore heavy clothing to keep warm.  
  
Tiger knew that Gray Wolf was near. His scent was stronger. Tiger tried to focus on the journey and forget the near battle with his brother.  
  
The group came upon a large, ice, wall. "Oh great! How are we supposed to get across that?" Suezo asked impatiently. Holly checked the stone. It pointed straight where the icy wall was. "The stone says to go straight." Holly pointed out. "I could scale up that thing easily." Tiger added. "Great idea genius." Hare commented. "But how are "WE" supposed to get to the top?" "Watch it Hare! You conartist furball!" Tiger snarled. "What was that?!" Hare replied back. The two started growling and snarling at each other. "Hey! Stop fighting!" Genki broke in. Tiger and Hare backed away from each other, still snarling. "I guess we'll have to go around it, somehow." Holly broke the still snarling advesaries. "Ah, man!" Suezo moaned followed by the moans of the others. A howl broke the groaning and griping. Tiger turned toward the direction of the howl. "We better get moving." he added almost sounding like a growl. "Yeah, let's go." Genki agreed.  
  
******  
  
Ebony, the Evil Hare captain continued toward the direction of the rebels. "Those rebels are in for it." Ebony said to his troops. The hare hybrids grinned and chuckled. "Do you think you can defeat them all by yourself?" a voice answered out of nowhere. "Who said that?!" Ebony commanded. "Show yourself!" Two golden eyes appeared through the snowy mist. Beside the golden eyes, more appeared. A purple claw appeared out of the mist. "Only me, Muraski." the tiger hybrid said. The hare grinned. "Oh, just you. We don't have time for you now. Our master has strict orders to destroy the rebels." "Oh." Muraski replied. "We are after the rebels as well." Muraski approached the hare slowly. "Maybe we could team up." Ebony was silent. His fist was under his chin as he thought. "Ok. You have a deal." Ebony grinned.  
  
******  
  
The searchers continued on. The area was silent. All that could be heard was the wind slowly blowing through. Everyone knew what Tiger was thinking. They knew what was deep in his mind and heart. A battle within Tiger was tearing him apart emotionally. His heart and mind were in a constant struggle with each other.  
  
Just then, Tiger stopped dead in his tracks. "What's up Tiger?" Genki asked. "Someone's here." Tiger replied. He turned around growling. Out of the brush appeared a bolt of lightning headed straight for Tiger. Tiger jumped back just in time to miss the attack. Muraski and Kajma and the pack appeared from the brush. Tiger growled. "You again?" he asked growling violently. Muraski laughed. "I still have to kill you." she snickered. The evil hare troops appeared from behind the cabalos pack. "Oh great! There's more." Hare complained. "Attack!" Muraski commanded. The cabalos' and the evil hares attacked the rebels. Golem took to his job and guarded Holly, swinging a couple of evil hares and cabaloses around. Suezo attacked the nearest evil hare with his tail attack. The hare glided a couple of yards. Moochi used his Moochi Cannon, blowing away a cabalos. Hare jabbed and punched at a few evil hares, knocking them out. Genki kicked an evil hare in the stomach, causing the hare hybrid to gasp for air. Tiger fought brutally with Muraski and Kajma.  
  
Ebony remembered the mission. To get the hare. This wasn't going to be easy. He needed the help of a tiger. Ebony called for Muraski. Being tied up with Tiger, she managed to reach him. "What do you want?!" Muraski asked angrily. "I need to capture the hare. But I need your help." Ebony replied shakily. An angry tiger is something you don't really want to mess with. Muraski groaned. "Ok, I'll take out the hare." "You owe me." she growled before doing th job. Ebony simply nodded. Muraski ran for Hare. Hare was busy with some of Ebony's troops. "Too easy." she thought to herself. Muraski leaped at the hare, pinning him to the ground. Hare struggled to break free from the cabalos. Her toothy grin spread from cheek to cheek. A hare was a satisfying prey for her. The hare spat at her. Muraski looked shocked. How dare a prey do that to the predator. Angrily, she lifted her claw and swiped hare across his face. Blood streamed out of the deep gouges in his face. Hare winced and yelled in pain and fell into unconciousness. Muraski chuckled and picked him up by his scruff. She dragged him to Ebony and dropped him in front o his feet. "Go." she commanded. "They got Hare!" Genki exclaimed. The group turned toward Hare's direction. Each shocked, except for Tiger. Ebony and his troops fled, all except for the cabalos'. Tiger, who was fighting Kajma, dodged his attack and ran after Hare's captor. Tiger ran quickly, catching up easily to the captain of the group. He was so close, he could almost touch the hare. He leaped at him, but his attack was countered by a cabalos who rammed into him. Tiger flew and fell hard on the ground. Wincing with pain, he didn't arise to his feet. The others followed and fianally cam to Tiger. Tiger arose quickly to his feet, shaking his head side to side, showing that he had failed.  
  
******  
  
Siren waited for her troops to arrive. Her waiting had paid off. Ebony entered her lair, with Hare. He threw him down in front of her feet. Siren smiled. "Excellent work Ebony. You will be rewarded." Ebony nodded. "Take him to the dungeon." Siren ordered "That will be all." Ebony picked up the unconscious Hare and took him to the dungeon.  
  
******  
  
Muraski and the pack regrouped. They would have to plan another attack soon. "Tiger escaped by grasp again!" Muraski complained. Kajma slowly walked up beside her. "We'll get him. For Khan's sake." Muraski felt the tears form in her eyes. They slowly streaked down her face. Kajma noticed her tears. "I'm sorry, Muraski. I shouldn't have said anything." Kajma said solemnly. Muraski slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I wouldn't do anything to make you cry." Kajma added. "You're my life." Muraski, shocked by the words, looked up at Kajma, who started to blush. They were both silent for a few minutes. Muraski got up and started to walk. Kajma stayed where he was until Muraski motioned for him to come with her. Kajma followed by her side.  
  
******  
  
Hare had awoken. He was in a dark, damp, and cold room. His wrists had shackels on them with chains, hooking him to the cold, hard wall. His face burned with pain. His long ears drooped down in his face. His tan fur on his chest was stained and matted with blood. The cold darkness chilled his blood. An evil hare walked into the room. A small grin showed on his ebony fur. His eyes glowed an evil red. Moo's symbol rested on his chest. The hare laughed. "Awake?" it asked. Hare remained silent. "Misstress Siren of the Ice will deal with you herself." the hare hybrid chuckled. Hare, feeling weak, said nothing.  
  
Moments later, the evil hare returned to the room. He undid the chains about his wrists and placed his free wrists into some more shackles that chained his two wrists together. "Follow me." the hare commanded. Hare followed silently. His feet ached with pain as did his chest. His breath was short and hard. They soon entered a throne room, full of ice. It was cold and crisp in the huge palacial ice palace. Every footstep he took was cold and slippery. Hare noticed in the center of the throne room a lone figure surrounded by evil hares which stood before it. The icy seat in which the figure sat in, turned around. In it sat a pixie/tiger. Her long blue hair surrounded her round, small face. Smooth ivory horns lay rested at the top of her head. Around her neck, a single blue diamond neclace. Her eyes were blue, like saphires. Hare knew who this was. It was his advesary from long ago. The pixie hybrid's lips curled into a sadistic smile. "Hello, we meet again." She smirked. Hare tilted his head to the left and sighed, not looking her in the face. "You're not happy to see me?" she laughed. Hare was silent. Siren grew angry. She raised her blue claws and scatched him across his chest. Hare winced and cried in agony. Siren smiled. "Speak when you are spoken to." she grinned. Hare clutched his bloody chest. Siren tapped her fingers on the icy chair. "Now, you will tell me where the next mystery disk is, or you will be totured until you can tell me." Siren said, seriously this time. "I don't know." Hare replied. "Honestly." Siren snapped her fingers. An evil hare stepped in front of Hare and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. Hare fell to his knees, gasping for air. "Now I will ask you again?"Siren spoke. "WHERE IS IT?" "...I-I t-told you.... I-I.....don't-t kn-now...." Hare answered gasping for air. The evil hare puched Hare in his face, making his right eye turn black and blue. Hare clutched his face as the pain surged through it. The evil hare started kicking him, until he fell to his side, feeling his ribs crack. "Where are you guys!" Hare thought desperately to himself.  
  
******  
  
"We've got to find Hare!" Genki exclaimed to his unhopeful friends. "You can't give up now!" "How are we supposed to find him?!" Suezo answered. "Tiger can pick up his scent or something?!" Genki reasoned. "Right?" he said desperately lookin to Tiger. Tiger's look was angry. His golden eyes shot up at Genki. "Good ridence to the furball!" Tiger replied. Genki felt his cheeks grow red with anger. "WHAT?!" he cried. "Hare is a part of the team! We can't just leave him!" "Genki is right!" Holly echoed. "Hare's in trouble. He could be hurt, or worse, killed!" Tiger grunted, not caring what happened to the Hare. "I can't believe you!" Genki screamed at the heartless tiger. "With or without you, we're going to find Hare! Who's with me?!" "I am!" Holly chimed. A moment of silence. "Chi!" Moochi exclaimed. Golem nodded. "Alright." Suezo sighed. Everyone looked to Tiger. His expression had not changed. He remained silent. Genki sighed. "Let's go." The group left. Tiger didn't budge from his spot.  
  
******  
  
Muraski and Kajma continued their walk. Both were silent, until a howl was heard over the distance. Both listened to the call. "Let's move." Kajma pointed out. They ran toward Gray Wolf's Lair.  
  
They finally reached the lair. They went to Gray Wolf's throne room. "Yes, Master Gray Wolf?" Kajma spoke. Gray Wolf turned around to face them. "Kill the rebels, they seem to be headed toward Siren's palace. Make sure you kill them before they reach there." "Yes Master." Muraski replied. They sprinted out the room into the dark cold night.  
  
******  
  
Tiger finally picked himself up and walked in the opposite direction the group was travelling to find Hare. "Who needs that Hare anyway? Tiger thought to himself. "He's only a money grubbing theif." Tiger thought of all the times he had with Hare. Most of them times they had fought. Tiger growled to himself. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a vision of Hare screaming in pain. Tiger blinked. "Just my imagination..." Tiger said to himself. He kept seeing the image in his mind and growled. He looked behind him, the direction the rebels were searching for Hare. "Why?" Tiger mumbled to himself and ran after the others.  
  
******  
  
Hare felt pain surge through his whole body. He struggled with blow after blow. Finally, the beating ceased. The pixie's laughter filled the air. "I will deal with him myself!" she hissed to her servants. The hare hybrids backed away from Hare, as she approached him. Her wicked smile spread across her smooth face. "You will pay for WolfClaw's death!" she yelled at the Hare. Hare, weakly, got to his feet, and raised his fists.  
  
******  
  
Holly concentrated as the stone lifted from her hands and pointed to the direction of Hare. "Good idea to use the stone." Suezo remarked. "Chi!" Moochi echoed. The rebels ran quickly, hoping that their friend was ok. Just then, Muraski and Kajma jumped in front of the running rebels. Muraski lept at them, jaws wide. They all jumped back in time, barely missing the razor sharp teeth. Muraski grinned. "Say Goodbye rebels!"she exclaimed. Moochi used his Cherry Blossom Blizzard. Muraski growled and shielded her eyes from the flying petals. Her hair whipped in the wind, but it didn't work to take her out. Muraski laughed, followed by Kajma's laugh. "Now, to take out the leader!" She growled. She lept at Genki. Genki, having no where to run on such short notice of the attack froze. He was unable to move. The cabalos readied her claws and her jaws open, ready for tearing his flesh. Just then, a blue streak flashed in front of Muraski, sending her rolling. It was Tiger of the Wind. He stood there growling madly. Muraski arose to her feet angrily. "You!!" she cried. "I WILL avenge Khan!" She leapt at Tiger. Tiger responded and did the same. They both hit each other hard, rolling down the snow-covered hill. Tiger's teeth sank into Muraski's neck. Muraski's teeth were in Tiger's shoulder. Each snarling and ready to kill. After reaching the bottom of the hill, the impact separated the two killer tigers. Tiger arose to his feet quickly, though the deep wound in his shoulder burned and ached. Muaski arose to her feet as well, blood dripping from her purple mane. Muraski launched the first attack, throwing herself at Tiger. Tiger dodged out of the way and sunk his jaws into her back. Muraski howled in pain. She then slapped Tiger with her paw, knocking him a few feet. Tiger quickly arose, not affected by the swipe. Muraski tried another desperate attack to Tiger. She threw herself at Tiger. Tiger, growling violently. The wind started to blow strongly around him. Like a bolt of lightning, he lept at her neck. His jaws wrapped around her bloody neck. She struggled to break free from the blue lupine's jaws. Tiger closed down harder. The sticky blood filled his mouth. She cried in agony. Kajma, trying to help Muraski, was held up by the attacking rebels. Tiger closed down harder, the warm blood covering his white muzzle. He heard a snap. He let the dying Muraski go. Her body fell to the blood covered snow. She was still alive, and lay there in great pain. Kajma, finally breaking free from the rebels, rushed down the hill, past Tiger, to his dying love. "Muraski..." Kajma choked. "...K-k-aj..." she struggled to say. "I love you!" Kajma screamed. Muraski nodded in agreement, signaling him that she felt the same way. "...a-and i-i l-love y-y" she struggled once again. Kajma's tears soaked into the snowy ground. "W-w-atch...over...t-t-he...p-pa-ck...m-my- new l-lead-der..." Kajma leaned down and licked her cheek. She smiled. Then, her smile faded into a solemn expression, and her eyes never blinked again. Her lifeless body glowed a bright pink as it slowly faded into a lost disk. Kajma screamed Muraski's name as tears streaked down his face. He howled in rememberance of his dead leader as well as his lover. The pack, who heard the call, gathered around the disk and howled a long memorial howl. Kajma glanced at Tiger, whose muzzle was soaked in blood. His solemn eyes left him and came back to the disk. He felt as if his life was of no more use.  
  
******  
  
The group watched Tiger come up the hill. Each gasped as they saw the blood stains that stained Tiger's white muzzle. Quickly, he tried to wipe the blood away with his paw. He also tried wiping it in the snow. Slowly, it disappeared from his jaws. His shoulder ached, but he could manage. The group, hearing the solemn howls of the pack, quickly moved on.  
  
******  
  
Hare punched at the pixie, who merely laughed. "You weak, pathetic fool!" She laughed. Hare, full of rage, tried to use his dragon kick. Siren formed a wall of ice, blocking the attack. She had a full advantage over Hare. She was quickly overpowering him. Hare tried one last punch. He managed to strike her in her soft, smooth face. She touched her hurt cheek and clenched her teeth. She formed a ball of ice blue lightning and threw it at the weak hare. Hare, feeling the intense pain, fell to the ground, to weak to yell in pain. He didn't get up. He was too weak. Siren laughed. "You will die, I will make sure of it. WolfClaw will be avenged." Hare lay there on the cold floor, wishing more than ever that his friends would come. "I wish you guys were here..." Hare whispered weakly. Siren laughed. "You're friends aren't here are they? They must have abandoned you." "Never..." Hare replied straining. She laughed again. "Now you will die!" she exclaimed merily. She lifted her claw to strike the Hare, when a wall of ice shattered. The mists showed 6 dark figures standing there. Hare smiled weakly. The mists cleared to show the rebels. Siren gasped. They attacked. The evil hares leapt an attack. Getting knocked around and beaten, they flew around the room, one after another. Soon, the majority of the hare hybrid warriors were down. The rest that remained retreated. Siren sighed. "Pathetic troops." she said to herself. The rebels turned to her and saw Hare at her feet. She smiled. "He's ok....for now." "Leave him alone!" Genki exclaimed. He lept at Siren. Siren grinned. "Freeze." she said calmly. Genki froze in midair. The group looked in shock. Genki struggled to move, but was unable. Siren walked up to him. "So you have been causing Moo's troubles?" she asked. Genki struggle to get free. "How pathetic." she smiled. "TORPEDO!" Tiger summoned his attack. Siren, with a shocked look, quickly formed her wall of ice. The ice cracked, but it defended well. She clenched her teeth and responded by throwing her "Frostbite" attack at Tiger. The attack engulfed his body, picked him up while shocking him, and threw him, knocking him out. While this was happening, Holly managed to get a hold of Hare. Siren saw Holly out of the corner of her eye, and threw a lightning attack at her. Golem guarded Holly by taking the attack. Unhurt, Golem picked up Holly and moved to a safer place. Hare lay there, motionless now. Suezo and Moochi, feeling obligated to attack, used their techniques. Moochi used his Moochi cannon and Suezo used his tail slap. Siren dodged the attacks and threw and icebomb. The two, hit by the explosion, fell back hurt and bleeding from numerous cuts. Genki still struggled to get free. "Too easy." Siren grinned. Golem approached the pixie hybrid. "Don't come any closer!" the pixie exclaimed. "Or your friend here gets it!" Hare lay motionless at her feet. Golem remained frozen. Tiger, weakly opened his golden eyes. His vision blurred, but it soon focused on the situation. The pixie formed a ball of lightning in her hand. "Good. I won't hurt him if you stay there." she said to calmly to Golem. Tiger picked himself up slowly, pain rushing through his body. Siren raised her hand, with the ball of lightning into the air above Hare. "You...said you wouldn't hurt him." Golem spoke. "I lied." she replied sarcastically. Golem rushed to the pixie. She let go of the lightning. A blue streak past before her. She looked down to see Hare's lost disk, which wasn't there. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed. She looked to the left to see Tiger standing there, holding Hare by the scruff. Tiger gently put down Hare and grinned. "NO!!!" She yelled. She threw a ball of lightning at Tiger. The blue lipine dodged, getting a hit of the attack though. He landed hard on the ground, blood oozing out of his already wounded shoulder. She laughed. "You will pay for you ignorance Tiger of the Wind!" Siren shouted. Just then, Hare was screaming "DRAGON KICK!" She turned around to recieve a full kick to the chest. Tiger arose quickly and screamed "LIGHTNING!" She screamed in agaony as the two attacks slammed into her. She fell to the ground in great pain. Her blue fur was stained in blood. Genki felt himself become free from the Freeze attack. The group rushed around the pixie. Her body was glowing a bright pink. "F-Forgive m-me-e...." she said weakly to Hare and the group and disappeared into a lost disk. All that was left, was Siren's sparkling blue diamond necklace which lay beside the mystery disk.  
  
******  
  
The groups set up camp a few miles away from the Ice Palace. Each member was silent as the stars in the sky. Holly bandaged up Hare's many wounds. Tiger's shoulder was dressed, but healing quickly. The fire comforted each member. Hare remembered Siren's words. "She wasn't so bad afterall." he said to himself. He also remembered Tiger's courageous act when he had saved him from Siren's attack. Hare spoke. "Tiger?" Tiger's golden eyes darted from the fire to him. "I wanted to say......thanks.... for back there" Hare spoke, struggling for words. Tiger was silent. His only motion was a small nod of his head.  
  
******  
  
It was a few days later. Kajma arrived at Gray Wolf's Lair and entered his throne room. Gray Wolf turned around to face him. "Master Gray Wolf....we lost-" "I know." Gray Wolf replied. "You are to take her place." "Yes, Master Gray Wolf." Kajma replied solemnly. "The rebels also defeated Mistress Siren of the Ice." Gray Wolf was silent. "...And they should be entering this region within a day." Kajma spoke. "Excellent." Gray Wolf said. "I will deal with Tiger myself." Gray Wolf walked out onto the icy cliff of his lair and threw his head back into the air and let out a long howl. Kajma and he cabalos' howled with him.  
  
******  
  
The group travelled across a windy part of the snowy hills. Tiger knew it was near. Just then, a faint how that he could only hear, came to his ears. Tiger stopped and looked to the east, where the noise had come from. Genki looked back at Tiger. "What is it?" he asked the blue wolf. "Nothing, just the wind..." he replied. The soft snow glided softly around him and tehe wind played gently with his hair. He knew that his brother was near 


End file.
